Satanás y la Cenicienta
by veintisiete
Summary: Ella es Satanás. Él la cenicienta. Va tan borracho que no lo tiene muy claro. Jacob/Leah, regalo para Sortilegios Weasley.


Sortilegios Weasley pidió un Jacob/Leah

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío, sólo escribo esto como hobbie, sin ánimo de lucro alguno. Jacob y Leah se besan y se hacen cosas malas para olvidarse de los demás, no se quieren ni nada por el estilo.

**Summary: **Ella es Satanás. Él la cenicienta. Va tan borracho que no lo tiene muy claro. Jacob/Leah, regalo para Sortilegios Weasley.

**Satanás y la Cenicienta.**

La verdad es que con el tiempo Jacob ha dejado de pensar, de suponer, hasta de intentar entender a las mujeres. Qué lamentable, eso de reírse por no llorar. Poco después se da cuenta de que más lamentable es emborracharse como un perro por una tía que le quiere pero no lo suficiente como para elegirle a él. Y siente curiosidad, mucha curiosidad (aunque en realidad no es curiosidad. La curiosidad no duele), de saber cómo se ha convertido ese chupasangre en algo tan básico como el aire para respirar.

Tiene curiosidad, porque no entiende cómo _algo_ como ese Cullen, tan oscuro como una sombra, puede luchar contra él, que es el Sol, el sendero natural por el que transcurre la vida de Bella. El sendero natural por el que habría transcurrido de no ser por él.

Y ahora va borracho a casa, después de haber mandado a la mierda a Paul con sus chistes sobre trajes de novia y bebés con colmillos. Siente los músculos medio muertos, como aletargados, pero quizás sólo sea por el efecto de la borrachera, y está ligeramente desorientado.

Pero la primera en verle es Leah.

Está sentada en las escaleras de su porche, jugando con el adorno del regalo que Seth le estaba preparando a Bella, y levanta la mirada cuando oye la canción soez y absurda que va cantando. Suelta una risa que suena más bien al eco de una carcajada y apoya los codos encima de las rodillas, mirándole detenidamente.

-Siempre supe que tenías más futuro como cantante que como protector de La Push –comenta y sonríe, las comisuras de los labios demasiado levantadas en una sonrisa que parece más de hiena de que persona.

-Cállate. No estás guapa así pero al menos resultas pasable –le dice él, dejándose de caer en el porche, junto a ella. Leah se encoge de hombros, un aura guasona rodeándola y sonríe de nuevo, con sorna.

-Me han mandado recuerdos para ti. –suelta de pronto, el papel celofán en sus manos, una flor en el pelo, la mirada más serena.

-Pues devuélvelos. No me combinan con el pantalón y tampoco los quiero. –susurra.

Leah no sabe exactamente cuándo ha pasado, pero la voz de Jacob deja de hacerle gracia y se preocupa. Está tan triste que es como si la contagiara a ella también. Conexión de hermanos, le diría Sam. Están conectados hasta en su forma humana. Se sostienen la mirada durante un segundo y entonces él sonríe.

-¿Qué te pasa, Jacob? ¿Necesitas un poco de amor? –pregunta, y el pelo liso de Leah le cosquillea en la mejilla. Su voz suena tan suave, tan vacía de malicia que por un momento tiene la impresión de que está con la antigua Leah, la Leah bonita y alegre, la Leah que lloró mientras lo abrazaba en el entierro de su padre.

En un acto reflejo, se muerde el labio inferior y le acaricia la mejilla. La mira, le mira, se miran y esa cosa que antes le burbujeaba en las entrañas ahora se calma, tan de pronto que un cosquilleo de un no sé qué se instala en las yemas de sus dedos y piensa que está preciosa así, casi sonrojada, con ese vestido y con su rostro tan cerca del de él.

Y se besan. No es mágico, no les abandona el alma ni se sienten como si el tiempo parase y sólo estuvieran ellos dos. No es como cuando él besó a Bella o como cuando Sam y ella se besaban, a escondidas detrás de un árbol. Pero es tierno, es dulce, es reconfortante. Es el reencuentro del antiguo Jacob y de la antigua Leah, como cuando jugaban en el porche de ella con Seth sentado en un tacataca. Su mano grande y masculina sigue allí, en su mejilla, y pronto desciende por su pelo a la vez que ella inclina un poco más la cabeza y delinea con la lengua la forma de su labio superior.

No es mágico, no es perfecto, no es el beso que Romeo le daría a Julieta, pero el _su_ beso y eso parece ser suficiente para ambos.

Cuando se vuelven a besar, es como si Jacob se hubiera quedado ciego y tuviera que sujetarse a ella para guiarse. Parece ahogarse, su lengua enredándose en la de ella y sus manos en su cintura. La mano de Leah en su pelo, aunque más bien parece una garra que le sujeta con cuidado y descuido a la vez.

-Hueles a Bella.

-Te pareces a Sam.

Y vuelven a besarse, ella aferrándose a él como si fuera lo único que pudiera sacarla a flote y él sujetándola, sus nudillos blancos en un infantil intento de evitar que ella tampoco se le escape de entre los de dedos.

_--_

_Ahá. Esto es lo que me pediste en la tanda esa que dije "Eh, pedidme cosas que así me inspiro". Espero que te guste, al menos, un poquitititititio. Muchos besos para ti._

_Y para todas taambién. _

_Nos vemos en Septiembre, pipol. Os quiero mucho -hugs a lot._

_.wir._


End file.
